Besoin de rêver
by Eridine-Anath
Summary: OS / Tout est dans le titre,... Lex perd le gout de vivre, il a besoin de rêver...


**Note **** :** Romance

**Pairing :** Clex

**Disclamer :** les personnages de la série Smallville ne m'appartiennent pas du tout, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.

Je crois que j'ai craqué... entre deux-fics... une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment... donc, voilà, bonne lecture

* * *

**Besoin de rêver**

* * *

Lex ne supportait plus sa solitude, même superman n'avait plus d'importance dans sa vie. Parfois, son ami Clark venait le voir et, comme d'habitude, il pouvait venir quand cela l'enchantait. Depuis que ce dernier l'avait sauvé, il lui avait ouvert la porte. D'ailleurs, c'était son seul véritable ami qui se foutait totalement de son argent.

Les années défilaient et, bien que leur amitié fût mouvementée et chaotique, ils étaient finalement liés sans vraiment le savoir. Lex n'aimait pas lorsque Clark était triste. Un jour, en venant le voir, après une série de meurtres dont il avait eu l'exclusivité, il était venu chez lui. Il avait juste besoin de réconfort,… besoin de comprendre ce monde qui tournait avec tout le mal qui y régnait mais, Lex n'avait jamais de réponse.

Pourtant ce soir-là, il lui proposa de vivre avec lui sans arrière-pensée. Le Luthor, tout comme lui, avait un manque dans sa vie. Ils étaient seuls et, étrangement, ils repoussaient toujours les personnes qui s'interposaient entre eux. Lex se répétait sans cesse que leur amitié avait beaucoup plus de valeur que les autres.

Les soirs, ils se regardaient des films jusqu'à point d'heure quand leurs horaires leur permettaient de passer une soirée ensemble. Ils riaient sans vraiment savoir qu'ils appréciaient la présence de l'autre.

Un soir, Clark dût partir à l'improviste puis, petit à petit, ses absences se répétaient. Lex se sentit soudainement exclu de sa vie, comme s'il lui cachait une chose importante. De cette idée, il en était toujours sûr mais, la vérité était qu'il recherchait maintenant sa présence.

Aujourd'hui, sur le toit de son manoir, après trois mois de vie commune, il réalisa qu'il éprouvait des sentiments bien plus forts pour son ami. Peut-être pouvait-il se laisser dire que Clark ressentait la même chose pour lui ? Après tout, ils faisaient en sorte d'avoir les mêmes soirées de libres, du moins pour sa part ce n'était que pour être avec lui…

Debout, au bord du toit, il ne rêvait que d'une chose lorsqu'il entendit son ami derrière lui :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lex ? demanda prudemment le jeune Kent.

Le regard dénué d'éclat, il aurait dû être ravi de le voir mais, son esprit était ailleurs…

— Lex ! tonna soudainement Clark qui n'osa pas faire un pas de peur qu'il ne tombe, même s'il savait qu'il pourrait le rattraper.

Le maitre du lieu le détailla quelques secondes et, d'un ton las, il lui murmura :

— Pourquoi sommes-nous tous les deux seuls ?

— Parce qu'on aime bien passer du temps ensemble, répondit le plus jeune en faisant un pas qui fit pivoter son interlocuteur.

— Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas retrouver la personne qui t'attend ? cingla le plus âgé en le fusillant enfin d'un regard brillant.

— Je,… bredouilla Clark,… je ne comprends pas ce que…

— Oh ! Ça va Clark, j'ai bien compris ton manège ! reprit-il plus froidement, tu crois que je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu me laissais en plan ces derniers temps ! Tu ferais mieux d'être honnête avec moi !

Un vent sembla se lever quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne d'une voix plus calme…

— Non, après tout laisse tomber, Clark… dit-il en lui tournant le dos puis, il ajouta tristement,… tu sais, j'ai cru un moment que tu étais ce qui manquait à ma vie mais,…

— Mais, répéta Clark dont le cœur se mit à enfin espérer… en le voyant à nouveau de face…

— Je crois que j'arrive au bout du rouleau,… dit-il en fixant le sol avant de planter à nouveau son regard sur celui de Clark qui n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il y lisait,… j'ai besoin de rêver,… j'ai besoin de croire que moi aussi j'ai le droit de rêver que quelque part, quelqu'un me rattrapera…

— Où veux-tu en venir Lex ! s'exclama le plus jeune qui tentait de dissimuler sa peur de le perdre.

— J'en arriverais même à envier superman ! dit-il en riant,… tu sais pourquoi ?

Clark secoua la tête avec nervosité puis, il l'écouta lui avouer :

— J'aimerais voler,… tu sais, juste voler le temps d'une seconde,… le temps d'un rêve,…

La voix brisée de Lex parut subitement lui faire entrevoir cette petite part de blessure que ce dernier n'arrivait plus à cacher.

— Tu penses qu'il va venir si tu sautes ! s'écria le jeune Kent…

— Non, Clark, répondit Lex en éclatant d'un rire forcé qui lui déchira le cœur,… Tu ne comprends pas,… je me fous de savoir qui il est,… et, même si je connaissais son identité,… je vais t'avouer un truc, je m'en fous totalement,… parce qu'il ne comblera pas le vide que je ressens,… ma vie est si monotone que je ne fais plus rien,… elle est si triste que si je meurs personne ne pleurait mon départ…

Les poings serrés, le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre inferieur avant de le reprendre :

— Et moi ! Tu y as pensé ?

— Clark ! À la première occasion tu m'abandonnes aussi…

— C'est faux ! tonna-t-il avec ardeur.

Pourquoi faisait-il tout et n'importe quoi quand cela l'enchantait ? Clark n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état,… non, cela lui brisait le cœur… Ses mots,… Lex ne s'en rendait pas compte mais, ils le poignardaient. La mâchoire serrée, il lui proposa deux solutions :

— Okay ! Si c'est ce que tu crois… soit, tu sautes et tu ne sauras jamais si ta vie aurait pu être meilleure,… soit, tu fermes les yeux et je te prouve une chose importante, supplia-t-il du fond de son âme.

Lex le dévisagea un instant et, loin de lui l'envie de le décevoir, il soupira en se disant que peut-être son ami allait lui déclarer sa flamme mais, bon, il pouvait aussi rêver, après tout, il se barrait constamment sans rien lui dire…

— Bien, dit-il sans conviction en balançant les bras de chaque côté.

Clark le regarda fermer ses yeux et, le cœur affolé, il s'approcha de Lex en le blottissant tout contre lui. Il sourit en sentant le corps de ce dernier vibrer à son contact puis, la brise lui caressa le visage lorsqu'il entendit le Luthor lui dire, les yeux toujours clos :

— Tu crois que je ne te vois pas venir ? Que tu es en train de me soulever et…

— Chut,… coupa Clark en murmurant à son oreille, c'est toi qui comble ma vie et, moi,… je te rattraperais toujours…

Emu par de tels mots, il ouvrit subitement son regard pour le plonger directement dans ceux de son cadet. Perdu dans le vert émeraude, il avait l'impression de voler et, le cœur battant, il lui chuchota avec un sourire qui réchauffa le plus jeune :

— C'est vrai Clark,… tu me fais rêver,… dans tes bras je me sens pousser des ailes et,…

Il se tut en apercevant quelques oiseaux migrateurs passer à côté de lui. Les yeux ronds, il baissa ses yeux une seconde et, en s'agrippant subitement à Clark, il bredouilla :

— Tu,… tu voles… on vole,… je,…

Cependant le jeune Kent l'enlaça encore plus et, en se penchant près d'une de ses oreilles, il lui souffla comme un secret :

— Avec moi, ce n'est pas le temps d'une seconde que tu as le droit de rêver,… c'est pour toujours,…

Lex réalisa enfin qui était Clark et, soulagé de connaitre les raisons de ses absences, il sourit bêtement en lui demandant :

— Tu crois qu'il y aurait moyen d'aller à Paris ?

Clark éclata de rire en lui répondant :

— À une condition !

— Laquelle jeune homme ?

Lex avait tellement attendu cet instant que son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine lorsque Clark déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes… En continuant à voler doucement, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement puis, passionnément… des baisers qui lui ravivaient la flamme au fond de ses yeux.

— Tu as quelques jours de congé devant toi aussi ? demanda Lex l'air de rien…

Maintenant, il se sentait complet… il avait le droit rêver… enfin, Clark était un rêve à lui tout seul…

.

Fin…

**Anath**

**.**


End file.
